gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Universal Century
The Late Universal Century is a fictional era in the history of Universal Century (UC) Gundam. Overview This era covers the second Universal Century timeline and follows the collapse of the Republic of Zeon, and the Zeon movements. this period follows the battles the Earth Federation has with warlords. Due to various reasons this era brings forth a few warlords , who were attempting to carve out territories and fiefdoms out of colonized space. The movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91, the follow-up manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam and the animated series Mobile Suit Victory Gundam takes place during this period. MS Development Competition Era In UC 0111 (also called UC 111), the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI) developed the prototype F90 Gundam Formula 90. SNRI is then chosen to create the next generation of scaled-down mobile suits, while the MSA-0120 design of Anaheim Electronics loses. The MS Development Competition Era ( Mobile Suit Kaihatsu Kyousou Jidai) is the period when SNRI and Anaheim Electronics continued competing for mobile suit hegemony from UC 0111 to the UC 0130s. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F90 Oldsmobile Conflict First Oldsmobile Conflict In UC 0120, Oldsmobile (Mars Zeon) stole the Gundam Formula 90, and raised the standard of revolt against the Earth Federation. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F90 Second Oldsmobile Conflict In UC 0122, the detached corps of the Oldsmobile (Mars Zeon), led by Sharle Rochester, invades the Earth. The Earth Federation Space Force deploys the Gundam Formula 90 and the F91 Gundam Formula 91 into this fight. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Cosmo Babylon Wars Era Zebra Zone Event On February 18 UC 0123, during an examination in a Zebra Zone, an Anaheim Electronics test team encounters a Dark Tiger Team of the Crossbone Vanguard. A fight is ensued between the Dark Tiger Team, Neo-Zeon remnants and the Earth Federation Space Force. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam: Silhouette Formula 91 Cosmo Babylon Wars In UC 0123 (also called UC 123), following 30 years of peace, the Crossbone Vanguard tries to establish an aristocracy, known as Cosmo Babylonia. Their first move is to attack the colony Frontier IV and take control of it. Because their mobile suits are much stronger than the Federation counterparts, they easily win and seize the colony. During this attack, Cecily Fairchild, whose real name is Berah Ronah, becomes a member of the Crossbone Vanguard to act as a figurehead, until Cosmo Babylonia is established. The Earth Federation reacts and attacks Frontier IV, killing innocent civilians. In the meantime, Cecily’s childhood friend, Seabook Arno, becomes the pilot of the Gundam Formula 91 and engages the Crossbone Vanguard. Later, Cecily defects to Seabrook's side and together, they fight her father, Carozzo “Iron Mask” Ronah, who wishes to exterminate all people on Earth, using his Bug weapons. Carozzo fights against the two with the mobile armour, XMA-01 Rafflesia, but is killed by Seabook. Cosmo Babylonia gains its independence, but the Federation makes them pay for taking its colonies. First, all critical resources were seized by force from the Side 4 and Buffo colonies, including finances to buildings and materials and buffo colonies and fronter 1. The Cosmo Babylonia government could not handle such losses, and were forced to declare bankruptcy. Cosmo Babylon finally breaks down, when Cecily gives a speech about the equality of mankind. In UC 0128, Cecily and Seabook are killed in a terrorist attack, and shortly after, the Earth Federation retakes Side 4. However, both of them survived and went on to create a pirate movement, under the original name of the Crossbone Vanguard. Acquiring members and supplies, the Crossbone Vanguard were able to obtain several new Gundams, in the form of the F97 Crossbone Gundam. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam The Jupiter Empire Wars In UC 0133, a new aristocratic empire, the Jupiter Empire, is secretly established by Crux Dogatie and covered by the Jupiter Energy Fleet. The Crossbone Vanguard decides to stop the Jupiter Empire's expansion and attacks the transport ship, Smashion. During this incident, young Tobia Arronax becomes a member of the Crossbone Vanguard, piloting one of the Crossbone Gundams. Later, the Crossbone Vanguard attempts to invade a large Jupiter outpost, and successfully assassinate Dogatie. However, it turns out that Dogatie has cloned himself several times. He tricks the Earth Federation so that they help them and they send mass produced Gundam Formula 91s to the Jupiter Empire. Dougatie’s final plan is to attack the Earth with several powerful mobile armor units, known as Divinidad. The Crossbone Vanguard is able to destroy all of them and all of Dougatie’s clones are killed. Afterwards, Cecily and Seabook retreat into hiding and Tobia becomes the new leader of the Crossbone Vanguard, tasked with eliminating the remaining members of the Jupiter Empire. See also: Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Age of the Warring Space States Era In UC 0140, some of side 2 space colony cluster wanted their indepedence and they rose up in protest again. Due to various a lot of reasons, The Earth Federation is force to let them have there independence for the time being mainly because of an economic crisis and because of it most of the federation forces were red taped it would get better during the war . together with the Cosmo Babylon Wars and the Jupiter Empire Wars. This period is called the Age of the Warring Space States ( Uchu Sengoku Jidai) This era in the Universal Century timeline was inspired by the Warring States Period ( Sengoku Jidai) of Japanese history. See also: Mobile Suit Victory Gundam The Zanscare Empire Wars/ Zanscare insurrection In UC 0148, a part of the Side 2 space colony cluster declares itself the Zanscare Empire they were never recognized by the Earth Federation and the League Militaire was created. It was not until October of UC 0152 did the Zanscare Empire reveal its ambition, declaring its superiority over the Earth and the other colonies, claiming they have sole dominion over the Earth sphere following an attack. After that fighting begins between Earth Federation and Zanscare Empire. Due to Earth Federation efforts , they managed to form a blockade and were able to contained to side 2 for the first part of the war than they attack the earth the eff space ships or fleets on earth could do nothing due to an econamic crisis were red tape could do nothing . This prevented further Zanscare advancement and allowed Earth Federation to move most of the space colonies of Side 2 to Side 5. The League Millitaire, a Londo Bell-like organization, engages the Zanscare Empire with their mass-produced Victory Gundam. On April 17 UC 0153, with only a small fleet and its flagship, the Reinforce, sent from an Irish base. The Earth Federation and the League Militaire quickly signed a temporary truce with the Zanscare Empire on May 28 UC 0153, in hopes of stopping the war. However, the fighting did not end and the Zanscare Empire planned to use the Angel Halo to hypnotize every adult on Earth in order to brainwash them. The battle between the Earth Federation/League Militaire and the Zanscare Empire forces above Earth's satellite orbit resulted in the Angel Halo being severely damage and disintegrated after atmospheric re-entry on June 21 UC 0153. Queen Maria of the Zanscare Empire died with the sinking of the Zanscare's flagship, on June 22 UC 0153.それがVガンダムだ―機動戦士Vガンダム徹底ガイドブック, Jan, 2004, 銀河出版, ISBN-13: 978-4877770549 With Zanscare Empire Wars over, the Earth Federation retook Side 2. See also: Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Revolt of MHA In UC 0203, the Manhunter (MHA), an organization created by the Earth Federation to search out and deport illegal aliens, part of it rebels Agnest Federation. They rename themselves Metatron (Zi Zeon Organization) and reveal Afranshia Char, a memory clone of the original Char Aznable, as their leading figure. By using the α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha, they attempt to overthrow the Earth Federation. Yoshiyuki Tomino, the author of the story and creator of the original Gundam, claimed that these events are not official in the Universal Century timeline and Sunrise listed it as a side story, rather than actual events. See also: Gaia Gear Collapse of Earth Federation In UC 0218 (also called UC 218 in G-Saviour), the Earth Federation begins to exert more control over each space colony, to suppress repeated disputes. Because of colonial resistance, war quickly ensued and would end after independence was granted to each of the colonies. By UC 0222, the collective group of independent space colonies were known as the Space Settlement. Not long afterwards, the Earth Federation finally collapses. The successors of the Earth government, along with the space colonies Side 2, Side 3, Side 5, Side 6 and Side 7 form the Settlement Nations, while the Lunar government and the space colonies Side 1 and Side 4 join together, under the Settlement of Free Alliance. The Settlement Nations reorganizes the old Earth Federation as the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT). This new group, however, is opposed by the Illuminati resistance, which is based in the New Manhattan colony at Side 4. See also: G-Saviour "Light of Gaia" Event In UC 0223 (also called UC 223), Side 8 (also known as Gaia) rebels against CONSENT, when they try to gain control of the colony, which was used as a research facility. Their plan is thwarted by the Illuminati. Following this and other incidents, CONSENT is overthrown by the Illuminati. Notes on Canon It is believed that G Gundam and Victory Gundam are not canonical as they are not included in Gundam Official's U.C. timeline, however, there have been no official statements to prove this matter, leaving it open. In particular, both series are listed in that same website's F.A.Q. as being part of the Universal Century timeline, and as being official animated stories, not alternate U.C. or side stories (see http://www.gundamofficial.com/features/faq_prod_info.html under "Could you put all these stories in chronological order?"), as well as that F.A.Q. using G Savior's claim that "the construction of the first orbital space colonies begins in the year A.D. 2045" when it is trying to calculate the beginning of the U.C. era (see http://www.gundamofficial.com/features/faq_time_space.html under "When does the Universal Century begin?") thus Sunrise seems to consider them completely official sources. Thus, until there is official word on the matter, the stories are to be considered canon. See also: G-Saviour References Category:Universal Century